In the past, for example, a seat pad fixed to a seat frame of a vehicle as disclosed in Patent Document 1, to be described below, has been known. The seat pad includes a foam body formed by foaming a raw foam material, and a frame member fixed to the foam body when the foam body is formed. Furthermore, a part (hereinafter referred to as a projection portion) of the frame member projects from the foam body.
In the production method of the seat pad which forms this type of seat pad, generally, a mold including an upper mold and a lower mold having a cavity formed between mold surfaces facing each other has been used. In the production method, in the state in which the frame member is arranged in the cavity, the raw foam material is foamed in the cavity to form a foam body in which the whole frame member is buried. Moreover, by removing an excessive thickened portion that covers the projection portion of the frame member, the molded foam body is formed.